


cigarette

by ultilitarianism



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Redemption, Gavin is in love with Nines and is sad™, Happy Ending, I love them so much, M/M, Nines really cares about Gavin, RK900 is Nines, Smoking, but Richard is also a very valid name, don't worry guys, minor hurt/comfort, no beta we die like men, this is sorta my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultilitarianism/pseuds/ultilitarianism
Summary: Gavin sneaks off to smoke when Nines gets a coffee.





	cigarette

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea a couple of nights ago at midnight and finally got around to writing it :)

Nines walked outside the cafe, smiling at a couple who looked at him from their table. Turning down the street and heading toward their car, he checked the temperatures of their drinks, heating his hands to maintain their heat.

Once the cups were safely inside their car, which was his partners but the android recalled hearing him refer to the vehicle as theirs, he looked around for Gavin. The man said he’d wait near their car, and to see him gone made his wires tense and his processors hum uncomfortably. Nines walked around the street, peeking around corners, searching for the detective.

 

He hadn’t found him until he was four streets away; the detective was smoking a cigarette that he held in his shaking hands. Cold winter air could have been a possible suspect, but the shaking’s increase at the sight of the android told him otherwise.

“Detective,” Nines started, continuing despite Gavin squinting his eyes at him. “Why did you leave the car?”

Gavin put out the cigarette on the ground, shaking his head and rubbing a hand along the side of his face. “Because I didn’t want you to see-“ He shook his hands in a gesture Nines didn’t recognise. “This. Me.”

Nines tilted his head. “Why not? I don’t condone smoking and other addictive substances, but you know that it would make me think any less of you.”

“And that too!” Gavin pointed a finger, that did not shake, at Nines’ chest. “You’re so nice and I’m always mean to you and I know I’m being mean but I can’t stop.”

“Detective-“ Nines tried to speak but was stopped by the finger jabbing at his chest.

“I came here to smoke because I know I stopped a couple months ago but the stress was too much and I found it in the glove compartment you keep telling me to clean-“

“Gavin.”

“And I never do. So I found somewhere I could smoke where you wouldn’t find me but I guess that didn’t work out for me either.”

“Gavin.” Nines held the wrist near his chest, gripping it tightly. “Gavin, it’s okay.”

“No, it’s not!” Gavin stomped his foot, his face reddening. “I’m so rude to you and you’re so kind and caring,” he shut his eyes, holding back a tear. “I thought maybe if I smoked, you wouldn’t like me anymore.”

“I don’t understand,” Nines loosened his grip on Gavin’s wrist, confused. “We’re partners, positive relationships with close colleagues have shown to improve work ethics.”

“You don’t get it,” Gavin took a deep breath, and Nines noticed his heart rate quicken. “I like you. I have for nearly our entire partnership.”

Gavin continued when Nines didn’t say anything. “I need you to hate me that I know you don’t like me back.”

“Gavin, I don’t hate you.”

“I know, but I need you to do that so I don’t wake up at night crying.” The man looked at Nines, sad but fierce. “So please, just hate me.”

“Gavin, I don’t hate you.” Nines took a step closer. “I never will.”

“Nines,” Gavin’s voice gave off a hint of anger. “Are you listening to me?”

“Yes, Detective,” the RK900 model let go of Gavin’s wrist and held his hand instead. “I am. And I like you as well.”

“Nines, this isn’t funny,” Gavin tried to tug his hand away. “You know what, just-“

Nines held on tightly, staring at Gavin’s eyes and rubbing his thumb across Gavin’s pulse. “Gavin, I’m not kidding.”

The detective looked at him, his eyes going glossy as he blinked. His hand shook in Nines’ grip. “Nines, please.”

Nines pulled him into a hug, holding the shorter man tightly. “Gavin, I mean it.”

Gavin sniffed, a sob escaping him. “Really?”

 

“Yes, Gavin,” Nines’ voice was soft, his eyes narrowing as Gavin’s heartbeat increased. “I mean it with everything I am.”

Gavin let himself relax in Nines’ arms, the android running a hand up and down his back. “Can I kiss you?”

“Of course,” Nines said, loosening his hold and stepping back. “I would love for you to do so.”

Gavin nodded, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Nines’ own. Their hands found each other in the mess of their kiss, and Gavin held onto him tightly. The cigarette was long forgotten, the only left in its trace were the hints of tobacco Nines’ sensors found.

Gavin laughed when Nines brought it up again later, on their way back to the precinct.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked the fic and please go to sleep if you need to.


End file.
